


decisions

by Logan_Pearson1224



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logan_Pearson1224/pseuds/Logan_Pearson1224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so me and my boyfriend were bored and decided to play a game. we were improv writing and this is what happened.... hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	decisions

I once saw this really cute Orange who was very nice And also looked like the devil It was defiantly not a halos brand orange, it was telling me to Eat the last piece of pie even though Dean was already in a bad mood after cas didnt use lube so after I ate the pie dean came out sweaty and mad and went to the fridge looking for A beer to calm down, before dean Got a better idea and ate the little orange, the little orange orange was screaming and dean was feeling bad,but when cas came out he heard nothing but dean yelling at the orange Cas looked at dean like he was crazy and shrugged he picked up the last beer and chugged it down Cas went up back up stairs, and yelled "i love you dean!" When dean didnt answer he said Im choking my chicken dean wanna help? Dean yelled in a stubborn voice "no....maybe...shut up!" And ran up the stairs as fast as he could When dean got up to the room he looked over to see cas holding a rubber chicken smirking Dean laughed and said "you got to be kidding me" when suddenly Sam walked in and said "dean, i am in love with you Dean dropped his half drunken beer and stood there awkwardly, he looked at cas then Sam, and said "Someone should probably clean this up" and walked off to get a towel to clean up his spilled beer leaving cas and Sam to talk They locked eyes, cas told Sam "i didnt drag dean out of hell for nothing ass butt" Sam replied By stepping into cas' personal space and saying "why did you?" Cas obviously angered by that said "so you could be happy!" "Why would you care if im happy?" Sam stepped even closer there chests now touching "all you ever cared about was my stupid brother" Cas stuttering hesitantly said "i...i wanted both of you, but dean was the only one who took me" "maybe thats because you only ever showed interest in him" Sam leaned down to whisper in cas' ear "ever think of that castiel?" Cas pushed Sam off and shouted "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, AND I WANTED DEAN TO TELL YOU BUT HE FELL FOR ME" dean was coming up the stairs with a towel sam looked down as dean walked in. dean looked between the two men and sighed. he bent down to clean up the beer. sam glared at his brother and walked out of the room. "what was that about?" dean asked Cas replied in a shaky voice "you weren't supposed to find out this way dean" "That i love your brother, i lo-" dean stopped cas in the middle.of his sentence dean slapped cas hard. " i dont want you speaking to him do you understand me castiel?" "Yes dean, i understand" cas walked away with his head tilted down dean threw the towel down and went out for a burger leaving cas alone with sam. Sam looked at cas taking a deep breath he said "hello cas" cas looked over and then quickly looked down. sam walked over to cas and sat down next to him pulling him onto his lap Sam whispered into castiels ear seductively "i want you" cas looked up and blushed "i want you too sam... take me please" They both took of there cloths, they both looked at each other, thinking about what was going to happen sam broke the silence and said "cas i love you and i have since the day i met you and i just wanted you to know that" cas looked up and him and started to cry He said "ive been waiting a long time for this... do it now, before dean gets back" cas whispered the last part scared " cas what happened with dean?" sam asked A little annoyed cas said "He told me not to talk to you, and went out for something to eat and hes going to be back soon" cas whispers "this is our only chance sam" sam leaned in and kissed cas. they slowly moved over to the couch and started making out. just then the door burst open and dean walked in drunk and holding his gun Dean, clearly outraged aimed his gun, closed his eyes, and whispered "sorry" before shooting 4 times sam jumped in front of cas and the bullet shot through the chest grazing his heart and he collapsed. cas fell to the floor "SAM!" he cradled him in his arms. He looked over at dean the man he was in love with crying with his gun still aimed crying, with his back against the door sitting whispering "why" over and over again cas looked between the two brothers and got on his knees in the middle of the room and started to pray Dean crying trying to fight the tears, whispered against his gritting teeth "i loved you castiel" just then a flash of white light appeared and everything was silent cas opened his eyes and saw the pits of hell. he knew he was given a second chance. rescue dean from hell again and risk this situation happening again.....or leave him and live a happy life with sam.


End file.
